1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of coin actuated machines and more particularly to a coin slide apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior coin slide art has indicated a continuing search for a coin slide apparatus with a plurality of coin receiving positions to achieve various actuating combinations and because of continuing upward operating costs, a slide apparatus operable with larger quantities of coins. Several prior art patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,602,352; 3,712,440 and 3,732,962 show coins standing vertically on edge in a single transverse row across the slide plate. U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,962 is also capable of carrying two coins side by side in a single slot. Further, coin slides such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,241 provide for insertion of the coins in a horizontal plane with one transverse row of coins across the coin slide and with the possibility of having one coin stacked on top of the other. None of the known prior art indicates a coin slide apparatus with more than one transverse row of coin slots for receiving coins on edge and tandemly advancing the coins.